Godlike Abduction
by Eiko101
Summary: Lucy is just an school girl who gets an assignment on Greek mythology to do . Little does she realize that this begins a series of events that brings a rugged,hot looking, long haired Ares (Gajeel) into her life.Lets just say his intentions are less then pious.Will Lucy be able to survive or will Greek- god craziness catch up to her ?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys So I know I still have another Fanfic ongoing but this idea has been bouncing in my head for quite some time and I could not wait to upload it. So review and tell me what you think. The internet link my info comes from is 2011/10/06

Prologue:

It was dark. There was nothing down here except the darkness and no matter how far I tried to run I couldn't escape the darkness or his voice. It echoed all around me saying I belonged only to him and that nothing I could do would ever change that. His voice was majestic and yet at the same time it commanded such a sense of crippling fear into me. The whispers that surrounded me changed, they became more urgent saying that it would not be long before he would come get me. I tripped and then darkness surrounded me

I woke up with a gasp and looked around. "It was a dream, just a dream Lucy "I muttered. My sheets were wet with the amount of sweating I had done in my sleep and when I looked at my clock, the neon numbers glowed showing it was four 'o'clock. Great it was still two more hours before I needed to get up for school however I couldn't go to sleep with such a vivid dream going around in my head. I got out of bed, switched on the light and picked up a romance novel that my friend Levy had leant me and I began to read it. Hopefully the two hours would pass without me knowing it.

I was so immersed in my book that I failed to hear the knocking at my door. "Lucy, it's time to get up sweetheart" My mom called getting me back to the plane of reality. I placed down the book and sighed it was a sad romance novel a bit clichéd but one well written. I knew later on in the school day that Levy and I would discuss the book. It was tradition whenever we shared novels .I also knew that my best friend Natsu would be bored to tears by this but like always he would sit diligently by my side and take a nap. Looking at the time I noticed I was running late and began to quickly prepare to get to school.

"Lucy", Levy called, "Good morning." I greeted Levy in return while walking to my locker. She walked me to my locker while gushing about the book. Luckily we had first period history together so I knew we could start the period discussing it then. Hopefully Mrs. Aquarius would be late granting us a few minutes of discussion. "Lucy, why didn't you wait for me on the way to school?" Natsu whined. "Because", I answered, "You were late and I wanted to see Levy. I'll see you later in Math's." Natsu and I did not have first period together that was a small blessing as I didn't think I could take my first period of the day with Natsu level craziness right off the bat.

As I walked into the classroom with Levy I looked around and noticed the teacher was already there. Gahh levy and I were done for. "Darn brats" Aquarius began screaming "You are late for my class. If you late again I'll make you do laps in the pool as punishment afterwards." Aquarius was both our history teacher and gym teacher. Our school was Cheapo School and refused to hire more teachers. Both of us muttered our apologies and hurried to our desk waiting for the lesson to begin. It looks like the discussion of the novel would have to wait.

"Alright you brats listen up .I'm about to hand out your ancient Greece assignments. It's specifically focused on the Greek gods and goddess's. You will pick a name from the bowl that is moving around and do an 4000 words essay about that specific God/Goddess and the way he/she reigned and how is he/she is integrated in ancient Greek life. Afterwards you will do an oral on it to the class. So hurry up and pick name and call it out so I can record it" Mrs. Aquarius said.

"Please let me get Athena, please let me get Athena." I thought to myself. Athena was the only goddess I really knew. She was intelligent and fierce women someone I knew I would have looked up to if I was walking around in a toga half naked in 400 B.C. The bowl finally came my way and I muttered a quick prayer to whatever gods there were –Greek or otherwise- before I dipped my hand into it. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly pulled it out to see what name I had gotten it was Ares, the god of war. "Gah, Why ?" I thought, "That such a GUY god." I turned around to see what name Levy had picked up and she had got Athena. The lucky fish.

After giving my topic to Mrs. Aquarius I was dismissed to go to the library and start my research. At the library I had found a computer and quickly logged on typing the words "Ares, The god of war" in the search engine. Many results came up and I choose one link to get started. It turned Ares was more than just the god of war. He was what the Greek men looked up to inspire fear in their enemies one who inspired bloodlust in their allies and terror in their enemies. Also he had the most beautiful goddess in the world Aphrodite as his consort .Despite my initial reluctance I began to get into this topic. I loved romance and it seemed Greek mythology had quite a bit in it. I began to read more about his relationship with Aphrodite and clicked on many links to read more on it .One link brought up a picture of him and Aphrodite in a rather scandalous position; my cheeks warmed and ears burned as I looked at the picture. It turned out that even in ancient Greek times kinky had existed even then.

"Eew, Lucy is a pervert. She is looking at perverted images on the internet" Natsu voiced reached my ears as I realized he Was RIGHT behind me. I quickly closed the window and turned around to clobber him when I realized he had already moved away from harms reach. "NATSU…" I fumed.

As the day progressed my mind kept on going back to the story I had read about Ares and Aphrodite. I don't why but the story appealed to me and the numerous images of the god I had seen on the internet appealed to me. He was rugged, had long hair and had enormous muscles. "My god Lucy you thinking a statue is hot, what's wrong with you?" I thought to myself. Despite my efforts such lewd thoughts did not leave my mind. I couldn't even get into my book discussion with Levy I was so distracted. However it didn't help Natsu was screaming pervert to me in the background.

Eventually the day wore on and evening found me in my bedroom after school trying to work on my assignment. I had eaten dinner with my mom already. My dad was hardly at home he was forever traveling around on business. I had found a really interesting site with more information about the pair of lovers. It read:

"_It wasn't that Aphrodite didn't or couldn't love Hephaestus, indeed, she loved everyone she came in contact with, it was her nature, she couldn't help herself, but rather that she just couldn't be tied to down to one person. She didn't mean to be cruel and break so many hearts leaving rivers of tears in her wake. She simply wasn't meant to be possessed by one man alone._

_It wasn't long before she was sneaking around with other men while Hephaestus worked his forge making weapons for the Gods late into the night. Chief among her lovers was Hephaestus' Brother, Ares God of War. It's no wonder they were so fatefully attracted to each other; he being the embodiment of everything male from his statuesque physique to his badass attitude and she being the essence of everything female from her outward beauty to her carnal desires. They were destined to fall in love. Who else could contend with and quench their fiery passions but each other? Who else could understand their wild ways and not be heartbroken at their inability to be faithful a lover? Who else lived their lives with as much passion and zeal as they?"_

Passion and zeal huh, Aphrodite must be one heck of beautiful girl to get guys to do all of that. For some reason when I read the description of Ares I immediately recalled the voice in my nightmare. It was so male and I know I sounded like the weirdo Natsu kept on calling me but if I had to assign Ares a voice it would be that one. It was getting late and I decided to hit the hay. Hopefully the nightmares wouldn't trouble me tonight. However something told me that hope was in vain. I didn't realize after that my dreams would become more and more vivid and real.

A/N : Hope you enjoyed it. Also Just note Normally I name my stories after completion so my title may be a bit crappy now therefore apologies for the crappy title. Fairy Tail belongs to Mr. Mashima. Not me Read and review asseblief. (Dutch word for please )

Eiko101


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So I finally decided on an update schedule that suits me with my million and one assignments and doesn't keep everyone waiting. I hoping to achieve bi-weekly updates one on Friday and the other would be whenever I get time. Please note I don't have a beta reader therefore all my stories are only proofread. So without further ado I present you Chapter one.

Chapter One:

Every day is the same thing. It's dark and I'm constantly running. I know that if I stop he would catch up to me and that was my greatest fear. The god of war was a god who was driven by bloodlust and battle rage to be half insane. If he caught me I would stand no chance to fight against him. Looking back while I was running turned out to be my fatal mistake. I tripped and he caught me, he then proceeded to shove me against the wall. In the dark I could not see his face yet I could feel his masculine body, it was ripped with power and immense strength, each muscle finely defined. He was masculinity in its finest example.

"Lucy" he whispered his lips running down my throat, "Why do you run? Every night you try and run but you fail. You cannot control your body when it's near mine so why do you fight it still? Say yes and I will take your body to the very edge of insanity and oblivion. No coherent thought will be present in your mind all you have to do is say yes." I shivered at his words trying as hard as I could to fight him yet strangely his very words lit a pool of heat in my body. Still I had to fight and I opened my mouth to scream.

"Lucy, its Saturday. Get up darling Natsu waiting in the front for your morning run." My mother voiced sounded through the door. Groaning after my latest dream that had left me very sweaty, hot and irritable I did not feel like running the normal five miles that Natsu and I run every weekend. I decided to quickly change and freshen up. It would have to be a granola bar for breakfast as eating a full meal before running was not the wisest decision.

Natsu and I started the weekend run when we were in Middle school. He wanted to bulk up and begged me to join him for company. At first I had refused but eventually with Natsu begging I reluctantly agreed. Five years down the line and I can't say how grateful I was for him begging me to join. Running had given me a toned ass and a lovely taut body with a small waist. I was proud of my body and myself for keeping up with Natsu's definition of running.

I greeted Natsu as I walked out of the house and he simply nodded. We began to jog away from my house and to the park. Running with Natsu now seemed like a great idea .The wind was rushing past me and my brain was too busy operating my body to think about my dream last night. Natsu and I stopped in the middle of our run to drink some water in the park .He tossed me a bottle of water and asked: "What's up Lucy? You very quiet today. Are the perverted images from yesterday still bouncing in your head?" " Gahh, Natsu, that's the least of what I was thinking. I'm just quiet in order to appreciate the run and the nature in the park. A one track mind like yours can't comprehend that." I screamed at him. Natsu looked at me after my outburst and started laughing.

After he was done laughing he simply said: "That's the weird and loud Lucy I know." I simply chucked my water bottle at him. After the run I and Natsu split ways and I headed home to shower and to do school homework. We made plans to meet up in the night with our friends for a movie and a snack.

Reaching home I realized my mom had gone out for some groceries shopping .I quickly stripped and entered the shower promising myself the harder I had worked on the assignment the quicker time would pass.

Three hours had passed and I had made a lot of progress on my assignment. I once again looked at my notebook to see if I had got everything before I went on a break. My notes read:

_Ares being a Great War god had many consorts and children with them. The famous of these consorts were Aphrodite the goddess of beauty and love. Aphrodite had a husband by the mane of_ _Hephaestus the god of armory and smith work. It was said Hephaestus was the ugliest of the gods and Aphrodite did not choose him to be her husband. Zeus the king of the gods did hoping it would bring Aphrodite's vanity down (She sounds like a proper bitch). So with an unhappy marriage Aphrodite found a consort who was masculinity in its finest example (For some reason I feel I have said that before)_

_However with all secret affairs something had to go wrong. It seemed a god called Helios saw Ares and Aphrodite together (Bet they were doing something naughty) in the hall of Hephaestus. He reported the incident to Hephaestus. Contriving to catch the illicit couple in the act, Hephaestus fashioned a finely-knitted and nearly invisible net with which to snare them. At the appropriate time, this net was sprung, and trapped Ares and Aphrodite together._

_But Hephaestus was not satisfied with his revenge, so he invited the Olympian gods and goddesses to view the unfortunate pair. Only the male gods went to witness the sight. Some commented on the beauty of Aphrodite, others remarked that they would eagerly trade places with Ares, regardless each and every god present made fun and mocked the couple. Once this incident was over Ares returned to his homeland and him and Aphrodite separated._

The rest of my notes showed how Ares was worshiped in Greek life. Men had games in his honor and they would always sacrifice an animal to him before a battle. In short he was everywhere in Greek life however his love life was a bit of a disaster. I felt the god sorry for being humiliated in such a manner. It was definitely on my list in ten awful ways to end a relationship. Maybe he even loved Aphrodite and she him but the other gods didn't see it.

Realizing the time I stopped reading and began to get ready for my evening. I met my friends at the mall for our movie. The boys had wanted to watch _Wrath of the Titans_. It seemed today I would not escape the Greek mythology at all. After the movie my friends and I went to a Mexican restaurant to eat out. I and Natsu shared some Nachos while I ordered a strawberry daiquiri and Natsu had a straight out beer. It was a fun evening filled with laughter and joy.

I was walking back to my house after declining a ride from Natsu. The moon was out and I wanted to enjoy the crisp night air. The alcohol in my system gave me a nice buzz but I was not overly drunk. I decided to cut across an alley to my street when someone or something shoved me against the wall hard.

"Such a pretty girl all alone in the big bad human world", a male voice crooned near my ear. A small drop of sweat run down my back that voice, it could not be. It was the voice from my dreams. I decided I was really drunk if I was hearing voices that were supposed to be in my head aloud. I tried to thrash against the wall and break away but a strong muscular body held me down. I lashed out and caught some hair in my hand. I realized that was my assailant's hair and tried to pull it in order to get him let me go. "Such a hellcat "The voice murmured sickeningly in my ear. I had decided I had enough and tried to use my nails to aid me. I could feel my nails racking across his forearms. I knew it was hard enough to draw blood and at least leave some scars but the voice just laughed in reply to my aggression.

I was then I became truly terrified. This man was finding my efforts to free myself amusing. He did not view me as a threat at all. This voice and body felt familiar but I was not going to stick around to find out why it did. I tried to fight back even harder than before and it was then I think the man had enough. He simply hit me on my head hard and all I saw was darkness.

A/N: I hope you truly enjoyed it. Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more passionate I am to write. Constructive criticisms are greatly welcomed. PM me if you have some.

By Eiko101


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. I'm glad you guys all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm always open to constructive criticisms so let me know what you guys think. As always this is proofread only. No beta yet Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail. Mr. Mashima does.

Chapter two:

The pain in my head was stifling. I felt as if my head had two loud speakers in my head banging itself away. I did not want to go to school like this but mom won't let me stay at home. As I opened my eyes to begin the weary task of getting ready for school I found myself staring at white walls. Wait white? My room walls were peach and pink. Where was I? This was not my room.

As I got out of bed I found that I was in a plain white bedroom. It had a four poster bed and a dressing table, there were two doors leading out of the room. As I got out of the bed to see the doors the one door was looked while the other lead to a bathroom that looked like it had come out of a home style magazine. Suddenly last night came rushing back to me the movie, the dinner and the alley. My heart accelerated and leapt into a marathon while a cold sweat began on my neck.

I have to get out of here quick .I don't know where I am but I know I am in danger. Each second I waste is a second that my captor can come get me. And judging from last night I didn't have the slightest fighting chance with him. The bathroom had a window overlooking a garden. It was a nice garden well –kept but enormous. Next to the window vines grew on the wall. I had watched plenty of movies and if there was one thing I knew it was I was not going to be one of those stupid girls that waited for their captor to come back.

I began to climb out of the window and on the vines. It appeared that while I was asleep someone had put me in a white gossamer night gown I had no idea what happened to my practical converse sneakers and Jean but I really wished I had them with me now. The vines had thorns on them and it tore at my feet and hands. I gritted my teeth through the pain and climbed down. The room I was located at was at least three stories up. Just as I reached the ground I heard a scream coming from my room.

Crap it looked like someone had discovered my exit. I began to run away from the building and towards the garden .I had to find a highway anything in where I could call civilization .The thorns had been really brutal to my hands and feet and blood from my hands began to sprinkle my white gown. I ignored the pain and knew if I didn't escape something told me being here would inflict much more blinding pain.

As I ran I promised myself when I'd get home I would thank Natsu a thousand times over and take him to restaurant for free for making me do running with him. I knew I had Stamina and speed thanks to those lessons. I heard horses behind me and cursed some extremely colorful words. I could not out run horses. Wait If I was a soldier I keep my eyes trained down and would look ahead for my prey; I knew I wouldn't look above. The trees would be my safe heaven until the heat is over. I looked for a climbable tree and found one easily. I began to climb it and just hoped the blood coming out from my feet would not show on the bark.

When I was fairly high I stopped and sat down on a thick branch. I heard the horses coming closed and slowed down my breathing in order to appear silent. It sounded like the horses were just beneath me. I heard voices from below. They seemed to be debating where I have gone but one thing I heard made blood run cold. A soldier had said: "Continue on men. He is coming to help us. The girl has no chance of escaping now that the master has joined our hunt." Master, Who the FUCK was the master and Where the FUCK was I? I had neared my ends limit and panic had begun to take over; my body's fight or flight instinct coming through but I told myself just to be patient. I would get out of this. I was clever and I was strong.

After a while I could no longer hear the riders. I slowly climbed down and looked around .No one appeared to be here. I continued on when I had heard a voice that made my heart Freeze. "You cleverer then you look hellcat, but not clever enough. I am an expert in all fields of warfare including hunting targets down. And you hell cat just have excited me with a hunt with extremely delectable prize." He said licking his lips on the last phrase.

I turned around quivering and found the source of the voice. My eyes found his shoes first they were army combat boots. My eyes rose and I found a torso that had a sleeveless shirt on. It fitted him so well it looked like it was molded to his body. His arms were rippled with muscle that could not be missed. I t was muscle that looked like it had the strength to snap me in half. Thick neck muscle jutted out from his collarbone. And finally my eyes rose to his face. He had piercing all over but his eyes were the thing that caught my attention. They were blood red with oval black pupils and screamed insanity. I looked into his eyes and saw countless of human wars been waged, men lying down in thick pools of blood as the battle war on. I heard swords clashing, gun fire and echoes of triumphant and dying men. I broke free from his hypnotizing gaze and took the whole image of him in. He had long dark untidy hair that came to his shoulder. It was not girly looking her but hair that screamed don't mess with me.

In the time I had analyzed I realized with a start he was looking at me. No looking at me was not the correct word. His eyes seemed to possess me as if he was the only one who could look at my body like that, as if I was his property. That look in his eyes snapped me out of my trance and I turned and ran. All I heard was chilling laughter as I ran.

A/N: My first Cliffhanger. Eek I'm really getting into this story and truly appreciate all the reviews I have gotten so far. So Review and tell me what you think. Please support my other story An unexpected surprise.

Eiko101


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So I know earlier on I set a schedule but I'm just on fire today and decided to update twice. My treat. Do enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Also shout to Deathsembrace137 for making my Sunday. This chapter is for you.

Fairy Tail is by Mr. Mashima. Not me

Chapter three:

I was running but this was no dream. It was a real live human hunt with me being the prey. The red-eyed man was gaining on me but I refused to look back. I had learnt from my dreams about the mistakes of looking back. The chilling laughter continued to follow me as I ran. I knew why he was taking it slow. My wounds on my feet and hand were slowing me down as did my previous sprint before with the horses. He knew I had nowhere to go and eventually he would catch me. I was like a bunny that was injured and still futile running while the fox pursues it taking pleasure in the hunt.

I was tired of this ruining but I knew I wouldn't stop. This bunny would not give up. As I thought this I detected a change of pace as the master gained on me. He seemed to grow tired of the hunt and wanted to probably end it. I poured on a last spurt of energy as I tried to outrun him but it was in vain. He tackled me from behind and we fell to the floor. His body with pressed into me and I could feel every rigged muscle on it. "Well Hellcat" ,He whispered, "I win the hunt. Now be a good prey and go down quietly." I squirmed underneath him mistakenly rubbing my body against his in an endless friction . "I won't" I screamed. "I don't know who the FUCK you think you are but I don't appreciated being chased like a bunny through the forest or being kidnaped from my house I demand you… !"

His lips were on mind muffling the rest of my scream. For a moment I forgot He was a crazed, girl abducting war god and focused on the kiss. His lips were warm and deceptively soft. That's when my mind decided to return to me and tell me I was kissing a crazed, girl abducting war god. I tried to turn away and not respond to the bruising kiss when he growled and used his hands to keep my head in place with bruising force. He then bit my lip and when I opened my moth to gasp he slipped his tongue in. His tongue pillaged my mouth and thoroughly explored and plundered my cavern. He kissed me as if he owned me as if I was his possession He pressed his body closer to mine in order to intensify the kiss. I could feel his arousal pressing into me. A scotched fire began in my stomach and I tried my hardest not to respond to the forceful kiss.

When I realized fully he was kissing me I forced my mouth to come down hard on his tongue and bit him hard enough for me to taste blood. He withdrew from the kiss and spat out the blood. "Such a hellcat you are Lucy, Is that how you respond to a kiss?" He asked. It did not escape me that this stranger knew my name and I responded angrily with my cheeks still flushed pink : " Yes that how I respond to a kiss when a asshole like you tries to A) kidnap me B) treat me as if Was prey and C) Kiss me without permission." "Oh hellcat don't worry I plan to do much more than just kiss you" He responded. At this point I was exhausted from the pain in my legs and had no time for a guy who was freaking phsyco . My patience had neared its end and I actually screamed out : "Who the actual fuck are you ?"

As I screamed that the strange man rose to his full height and towered above me, He answered my question my thundering out loud: "I am the Greek God of war known as Ares to you mortals, however I preferred to be called Gajeel and you Lucy will be wise to never take that kind of tone with me again." The weird thing was as he said this I swear I could see a bloodlike aura around him and his eyes entrapped me once more showing death and torture of numerous wars. My cold sweat intensified and my mind drew a blank. Ares as in the God of War from my assignment was standing right in front of me. I did not doubt his words as he had said it with such certainty there was no room for doubt and his blood like aura and his eyes supported his story. I was doomed. I had been kidnapped my the god of war.

As I gazed up at this man who was the manifestation of war in humane form I struggled to find my voice. I was beyond terrified of him but yet at the same time I wasn't. "What happens now?" ,I whispered. "You will come with me back to the house. You will see to your wounds and then join me for lunch. Try to escape once more and I will make sure you receive a punishment you will never forget. Am I understood?" I nodded quietly even though my hackles stood at him for speaking to me like a child.

I got up and refused his hand that was there to help me and began walking back to the mansion / house. I was captured for the moment but I knew I would escape. I would not be a prisoner of this man God of war or not. As we walked back Gajeel lead me back to his horse. I got up on its back and Gajeel got behind me to take the reins. The saddle was extremely close and I could feel his body behind me. It was rigid yet warm body. I could feel every muscle there was and again for some reason my body felt incredibly hot. Almost burning.

As we reached his house I jumped down from the horse and walk to the front door my head held high. I may be a prisoner but I was taught to carry myself with dignity by my mom. As we opened the door a strange creature approached us It was humanoid but had a feline quality to it. "Aaah panther lily I would appreciate you showing Lucy to her room so she could shower and change." I ignored Gajeel as he said this but walked up to the creature and asked it politely:" Panther lily was it? Please can you show me to the room so I can shower and change?" As I said this I noticed an irritated look cross Gajeel's face one that showered because I ignored him. In that moment I internally smirked on it and basked in my victory.

Panther lily bowed and lead my through the mansion. He stopped at the door and opened it. I thanked him politely and walked inside. As I heard his footstep walk away I completely broke down into tears.

Read and Review please. Reviews do make a difference

Eiko101


	5. Notice

Hey everyone:

I'm well aware how annoying this is when an author does an update and everyone rushes to read it and realizes it's only an author note. You then proceed to curse the author to the depths of hades and back for getting your hopes up. I've have been in your place and curse away I did it and still do for my stories.

However I just wanted to note that I am currently looking for a beta reader. You may have realized from my stories my grammar and spelling is not the best and I want to give all the readers out there my best shot even if it means admitting to needing help.

Therefore anyone who is a beta or knows someone on the sight who is a beta and currently accepting request please can you pm me there name or I.D number to get in touch? I will sincerely appreciate it any effort and will double my effort to give you guys' good stories.

My only humble request is that the beta will be able to do to K to M rating.

Thank you so much for your patience and to end on a good note I do have both super long chapters planned for Friday for An Unexpected Surprise and Godlike Abduction. Please do look forward to it.

With sincerest feeling

Eiko101


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone so I apologize for bothering you with the notice but the good news is I have a beta now and now you guys can have smooth easy sailing for my stories. No more deciphering Hieroglyphics that looks like English I promise.**

Chapter four:

After an hour of crying I felt drained but in a good way. It was like all the panic that was induced in me during my first escape was gone. Leaving me with a clean empty slate. A slate that showed me in order to escape, I would need precise planning and accurate following through. Each plan needed a back up plan and after plan Z my plans would have numbers following on. That's how accurate and careful I would need to be. The first thing though I needed was a bath and some clean clothes.

After my soak in the bathtub I found some clothes lying on the bed for me. I did not know who put them there. Whether it was Panther-lily or someone else, I made a mental note to thank Panther-lily for it. My mother always says: "Kindness repays kindness." And I firmly believed in that. The clothes itself were a unique style. It was a far cry from my skirts and short tight tops. The outfit consisted of a pure peach dress, one that had bell sleeves and a moderate neckline. The dress itself tightened at the waist and flowed at the ground. Greek sandals accompanied the outfit with clean underwear.

After dressing myself and debating for a while whether I could leave the room, a polite knock sounded at the door and I opened it to find a maid with pink hair standing outside. "Princess, Lunch is served. Please will you accompany me to the dining room?"she said.

"Of course, thank you for helping me. Your name is?" I asked.

"My name is Virgo and after I leave you princess I must go punish myself for not having proper etiquette to introduce myself. Perhaps princess would like to aid me after lunch with my punishments?" Virgo asked in a rather hopeful tone.

I responded negatively to this question with the faint hope that Perhaps Ares- I mean Gajeel's -servants were not as weird as her.

We reached the dining room and Virgo took her leave muttering about collecting hot rocks, whips and boiling water. I sincerely hoped she was not being serious. Outside the dining room I took a deep breath and walked in. An immense table greeted me with both opposite sides being set. I look to the far end of the room and low and behold there sat Gajeel, waiting for me in his place. He looked utterly at home and had his shoes on the table and was reclining back on the chair. I could see he had not changed out of the hunting party clothes, as his shoes were still caked with mud and were dripping on the table. He looked utterly in charge of the situation.

I haughtily ignored him and went to sit down on my side of the table. I was glad there was such a distance between us as I did not want to have an awkward time sitting next to him. Panther-lily Came up to me and served the starters. It was a delightful soup. During this time Gajeel did not take his eyes off me and continued to sit with his legs on the table. As a matter of fact it began to irritate me with the staring and the feet on the table.

"Did you know it's rude to stare at someone while they are eating? Did you also know its rude manners to sit with your feet on the table?" I said. I could not help myself when I said it. The constant staring was maddening. His only response was to cock his eyebrow at me as if silently asking: where the hell are your female's fears and tears now?

The cocked eyebrow infuriated me. It was like he was insulting me without any words. My temper spiked and I said: "Does the God of war have no manners except within battle? Or do you not even honor your opponent then?"

"You talk a lot for a girl who has seen not one battle and you have nothing to back up your temper. You are simply like a kitten when it's angry. You pose no threat, so much so that it is almost cute." He replied passively with that annoying aggravating smirk.

My anger reached an all-time high and I had a good mind to throw the soup in his face however that would have sparked a physical confrontation. And I was not strong enough to survive those. The soup was cleared by Panther-Lily and the steak was served. New cutlery came with it including a very sharp steak knife. Looking at the steak knife I got an idea about how I could escape. I discretely slipped the knife up my bell sleeves and was grateful to the person who chose the dress. The knife would become a key part of my plan.

After lunch was finished I got up and asked to be shown to the room. Gajeel nodded to Panther-Lily and he led me out of the room. Once I reached my room I hid the knife under the bed and went to refresh myself. I then proceeded to leave the room and met Virgo on the way out. I stopped her and asked: "Virgo, is there a library within this place?" She nodded and told me to follow her. When walking to the library we took so many twists and turns I could not fathom how to get back to my room. I wondered if Gajeel had specifically instructed his servant to do that in order to lesson my escape chances.

When we reached the library and I walked inside I gasped. The room was full of books were as high as two stories and as wide as my school's auditorium. It was amazing and I knew I could stay here forever within all these books and not notice time passing. At that thought, I frowned within myself. I was not going to stay here. I was going to escape from this lavish prison. It didn't matter if my captor had the most sinfully sexy body I had ever seen. I was not going to stay.

Virgo departed and said I should ring the bell when I wanted to go back. I was alone and so I began to walk through the library. Although it was clean the library bore signs of little use. The books were wedged together and the tables were clean. There was clearly no one in the mansion that used this room.

Wandering through the library I came across a door that was closed. It looked like it led to an adjourning room. Curious, I opened the door and walked inside. The room was a weapons room that held every kind of weapon imaginable, from broad swords to fine delicate bows. All the weapons were created with precision and were not decorative. They were clearly instruments of war.

In the center of the room there was a blade like no other. It was a metallic color but shone with luster. It was enormous and although one would think it looked like a butcher sword it had such elegance. I let my hands trace the lines of the sword. The plaque next to it read: Karma Demon. The Iron God sword.

"The one you know called Hephaestus fashioned that sword. It was a long time ago before we split ways. Before she happened. I didn't know you were into swords Hellcat" a voice said.

I spun around. There stood Gajeel leaning on the door way. He had no shirt on and clearly came from some sort of work out activity. His sweat traced the lines on the most amazing eight pack I had ever seen and it was clear he worked to maintain his body. Looking at him, I struggled to control my blush and heat seemed to spread right through me. I felt so soft in his presence, so fragile, yet I could not stop myself from being drawn towards him.

I gained control of my mind and said the first thing that came to my mind "I'm not into swords. I'm just looking at the sizes of these instruments of war."

Gajeel smirked at my response and said: "I can show you another enormous sword of war if you like it."

I struggled at the innuendo of it and scraped what dignity I had left and said: "No thank you. I prefer to never see that kind of thing of yours. Ever."

I walked towards the door and intended to brush past him when he gripped me and forced me against the wall. "Aah hellcat , don't say such things. It hurts my pride as a man" He said. His lips began to message my neck and although I tried to fight against him he did not budge an inch.

"Let me go." I tried to scream but he silenced me by squeezing my breast. My mouth dropped open in pure shock and I just gazed at him. He placed his lips to mine and forced me into a demanding and forceful kiss. His tongue finding pleasure in my mouth. As he was kissing me his hands began to massage my breasts. I tried my best not to respond but his mind numbing kisses and his wandering hands were making it damn hard. I could not think anymore.

He seemed to smirk against my mouth and said: "I'll see you at dinner Hellcat and make sure you come wearing a dress with a plunging neckline. I want to see these babies." He then turned around and left the library.

I sank down to the floor my checks blushing like there was no tomorrow. Damn him, I thought. Damn him to hell and beyond. I couldn't control my body around him and it seemed that whenever I was in his presence, half my mind wanted to tell me to run away screaming while the other half told me to get close to him, as my body knew what kind of pleasure he could bring. I briefly wondered if it was possible to escape this place when I was still sane.

**A/N: So tell me what you think. Reviews allow for quicker updates. **

Eiko101


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter. Please do review my stories even though you think it's simply good and are following it for the sake of it. A word more of a review really gets me amped to write. Also if you have any ideas or constructive criticisms please do pm me. I would love to hear from you. This chapter has been beta read by a super awesome person.**

**As always Fairy Tail is By Mr Mashima. I own no part of it. **

Chapter 5:

After Gajeel left I found my excitement for the library just vanished. My emotions were running at an all-time high and I felt I would burst if I did not get some clean air. I walked out of the library without ringing the bell and was determined to take the quickest short cut outside.

I couldn't run away just yet, I needed to use my freedom to gather intel and plan as carefully as possible before attempting to escape. I walked as fast as I could when I finally found a doorway that led outside the garden.

This garden was different than the other ones. It was more like a grape farm and the grapes stretched out as far as the eye can see. The types of grapes were of a different variety, there were grapes that looked like they came from all over the world. But each line had a one common thing. It was a sense of freshness –something that was grown from the earth. These were definitely no ordinary grapes.

The grapes look so tempting I walked down the line until I found a bush that swept the earth with the weight of its fruits. Each grape on this tree looked so juicy I picked one and just was about to put it in my mouth when a female voice scared the crap out of me and said:" Who are you? And what makes you think you can pick from my wine farm?"

I spun around. There was a girl who looked no older than 22 years old in front of me. She had three-quarter brown pants on with a leopard bra and a white jacket. She had violet eyes the exact colour of the fruit I held in my hand. She carried a booze bottle in her hand and had a strong smell of alcohol around her.

I stood up ready to explain myself to this extremely weird servant of Gajeel when suddenly her eyes widen and she said in a rather incredulous tone, "By the gods, you are mortal."

I felt myself bristle at her tone, well not all of us were ancient Greek myths running around and I snapped back at her, "Yes I am mortal. Did your master not inform you of his kidnaping?"

At this moment the girl/woman looked at me and simply burst out laughing. I felt like an idiot standing there and waiting for her to finish. When she was done chuckling she said, " I have no master, Girl. Certainly not that brute that they call the War God. My name according to you humans is Dionysius but here I am called Cana."

I stared at this girl that claimed to be the drunken god and said the first thing that came to my mind, "You can't be Dionysius. Dionysius is a guy. I'm not an expert on Greek gods but even I know that."

At this statement Cana just lost it. She fell to the ground laughing out loud and continued to laugh for five minutes. I felt my patience slipping away from me. And then I snapped, "Would you tell me what is so goddamn funny?"

After my outburst Cana stopped laughing and stood up and said: "You are a feisty mortal , aren't you? I can see why he likes you. And the answer to your question is that humans always thought I was a guy as I never actually bothered to pitch up in earth in my real form. They called me a guy and offered me booze. I was not going to take the time to correct their assumption if there was free booze."

I felt my jaw drop at this explanation. All this time the world thought that Dionysius was a guy simply because the god... I mean goddess was too drunk to correct them. What other kind of characters were there amongst the Greek gods?

Cana's eye looked up at me and in a single moment she seemed to analyse my emotions and I was reminded that she was no ordinary person but a Greek goddess, she then said, "You look like you could use a break. Come follow me."

I could not ignore the order of a goddess. I knew Dionysius was not only the god of wine but the god of madness as well. She might not take too kindly to me refusing her order. Who knew with the Olympian gods? One moment you are perfectly sane and the next you're in a mental institution. However, I could think of one Olympian who for sure was near driving me insane.

I nodded at Cana and the she smiled and tossed me a card. "Hold on to it," she said with a wink. A look at the card showed that it appeared to be some kind of tarot card. Cana then muttered some words and we disappeared in a flash.

Cana and I reappeared at a woodsy cabin near the forest. It appeared simple and clean. Cana saw my wondering gaze and replied to it: "I have a more permanent place with the other Olympian Goddesses. I just use this when I'm tending to my farms." When we walked inside Cana welcomed me and proceeded to ask: "Do you want one barrel or two barrels, Lucy?"

I sweat dropped at the question and just asked for a mug. Can shrugged her shoulders and simply said, "More for me." She gave me my mug and I sat down and began to sip on it. I have never liked alcohol but this alcohol was different. It poured down my throat burning a warm and comforting trail to my tummy where it comfortably swirled in my stomach. The drink itself tasted amazing, it was like sunshine mixed with almonds, almost a woodsy taste.

Cana watched my reaction to her alcohol and laughed, "Well Lucy, you just tasted the best beer in the world. How does it taste?"

"It tastes like amazing." I replied.

Cana laughed and said, "We will make you an alcoholic yet."

The time after that passed in a blur and I did not know how many mugs I consumed or how many barrels Cana consumed. All I remembered was laughing so hard my stomach would hurt at times. Talking with her was like talking with Levy. It was such an easy thing, we became almost effortless friends. The only difference was that Cana was much more of an open pervert then Levy would ever be.

After how many hours passed Cana noticed I was getting tired and said she would return me to Gajeel's house. At the time I knew I was feeling incredibly happy and probably was dead drunk. I returned to Gajeel's house with Cana's card and was met with a sight scarier than death himself.

The God of War was incredibly angry, so angry I could see an aura of red surrounding him. Yet, for some reason I could not bring myself to care. Screw him. I had an nice evening and so what if he had his all alone?

Gajeel then spoke, "Do you want to tell me where the fuck you've being Hellcat? I've been looking for your fucking ass for longer than 3 hours!"

I just laughed at his request, "I was at –hic Dionysius's house. Do you know what's funny –hic? He's actually a girl? How messed up –hic is that? Dionysius is a –hic a girl! Hahahaha. A girl! I tell you." I believed my drunken state made him more angry.

I then proceeded to walk down the hallway but I don't think I was doing it right as the wall kept on jumping in my way. I got fed up with this wall; it was exactly like its owner. It wouldn't leave me alone. I then proceeded to tell the wall off to show it who is boss, "Now listen you here wall. I don't appreciate –hic you coming in my way all the time. You stupid –hic wall." I screamed at it.

All during my argument with the wall Gajeel was standing there and I think he got fed up with my argument with the wall, which by the way, I was winning. He then proceeded to pick me up and sling me over his back like a sack of potatoes.

My drunken mind took a few seconds to recognize my head was upside down. I then tried to beat my hands on Gajeel's back but he ignored me. This silence he gave me unsettled me. All the time that I was with him he always paid some sort of attention to me. This side of him completely frightened me.

"Are you –hic cross at me Gajeel?" I asked quietly.

He took a few seconds to reply, "No I am not hellcat. Don't ask me such pussy questions. It's just you never came to dinner and I thought you had disappeared. I couldn't find you at all." I was silent afterwards, digesting this new information. He definitely was a unique kind of kidnaper.

Realizing I was drunk and would probably not remember this chat tomorrow, I took up what courage I had and asked a question that had been on my mind for some time now. "Nah Gajeel, Why do -hic you call me Hellcat?"

Gajeel kept silent in response to my question. He was quiet for so long I thought he wasn't going to answer my question.

"It's because you fight like one of the fiercest most interesting mortals I have ever seen, Hellcat. You're strong as hell but kind as well." His answer came so quietly that if I wasn't listening I wouldn't have heard it. For some reason this made my cheeks redder then what it was due to the alcohol. Both of us were quiet for the rest of the trip.

Gajeel kicked open the door to my bedroom and laid me down on the bed. More like he dropped me like a sack of potatoes, but I was too drunk to care. The minute my head hit the pillow my eyes began to close and I think I heard footsteps and the sliver of a sentence: "I also call you Hellcat because my other nickname for you is Bunny Girl. But I am not going to run around calling you Bunny Girl, makes me sound like some pussy love struck suitor." My eyes closed and darkness claimed me.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Do review my story. Also please do support my other Fanfic An unexpected surprise.**

**Eiko101**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay. This week has been an extremely hard week with me writing every day until Friday. Who read the latest Chapter of Fairy Tail? Mr. Mashima is such a troll. I can't wait for next week manga release. As always this chapter has been Beta-read by the best beta in the world. And Fairy Tail does not belong to me but Mr. Mashima.**

**Chapter 6:**

The twittering of the birds was the first thing I heard when I woke up.

"Bloody Birds, Shut up already!" I muttered

My headache felt as if a truck had run over it and then the remains had been put in a blender to insure it was thoroughly mushed. I was frightened to open my eyes, fearing the head spinning and nausea I knew would come with it. Even though my eyelids were still closed the light filtering through was hurting my brain. I could only imagine what full blown sunlight would do.

Deciding to get the torturous process over, I opened my eyes and swore I saw the room spinning about seven times before it stopped on the steadily motion of a jungle gym see-saw. My stomach heaved and I ran into the bathroom to vomit out what my stomach could no longer hold. I probably sat there on the bathroom floor for half an hour and swore I would never drink with Cana again.

It made sense now why the God of Wine was all the time drunk. When her system stopped consuming alcohol I could only imagine the hangover that would come with it. It was probably better to stay constantly drunk then face that pain of a hangover. After my brief stint of sleeping on the bathroom floor, the room's motion became steady. I decided to go and have a shower as I was still wearing the peach dress from yesterday.

It had as many folds and lines in it as a 90 year old ladies face. I didn't think it could be straightened out again which was a pity as it was a beautiful dress. I jumped into the shower and turned the hot water on full blast.

After my shower I felt refreshed and not grossed out by last night's drinking sweat. The only thing that remained of my hangover was a slight headache but I had the feeling it would grow to be a big one by the end of the day.

As I opened the closet to get some clothes, nothing but dresses stared in my face. I growled. Yesterday all of these dresses seemed gorgeous but today they were nothing but a nuisance. I wanted some skirts and jeans. Wonderful simple jeans. Darn it. I was not going to walk around in these frilly things the whole day and I decided I would take this up with the 'Master' of this house. I had enough of this. I was Lucy Heartfillia. I didn't take shit from my best friend or my dad and I wouldn't take shit from this guy, God of War or not. I walked out of my room wearing nothing but a towel, determined to get my way. I would even resort to violence if I had to.

I stormed into the dining room, the door slamming the wall with a nice bang behind me. It made a wonderfully dramatic entrance, if I do say so myself. Gajeel was sitting in his usual spot and said nothing, while he slowly drank in my appearance of a flushed face and a towel covering the necessary bits. I suddenly felt like the biggest idiot in the world as I watched the man's eyes start from my legs and go up my body. They stopped at my chest for a long moment and then continued on to rest on my face. I shivered, despite the fact he did not move.

It felt as if his gaze was touching enough and I could feel heat spreading in my body. His gaze was magnetic and hypnotic and finally he spoke in a slow drawl breaking the spell, "Hellcat, I'd appreciate it if you did not damage my walls any further during your stay here. I believe the wall from last night is still recovering from your fight with it."

My first response to this was puzzlement. What was he talking about? I did not remember much of last night except for being at Cana's the whole time and I knew I was not a weird drunk, as I had been drunk before and my friends assured me I was very placid. My second response was irritation. Stupid man making jokes at my expense.

I replied to his drawl in a heated voice, "Shut Up! I demand you give me some skirts and a pair of jeans this instant. I refuse to be dressed up like some wimp-ass Barbie doll."

His eyes darkened at my response and he got up from his place and silently walked towards me. I had the sudden feeling to flee but I knew this would only encourage him further. I would stand here and meet him head on. Screw him, I was not running.

He walked towards me and stopped just in front of me. He was so close it would only take a mere ten millimeters to close the gap between our bodies. He looked down at me, breathing my air. His gaze was enthralling me. The blood red eyes seemed to stare at my soul. He then spoke, "Hellcat, I would appreciate it if you did not tell me to shut up in my own household." At this he let a bit of anger seep in his tone and I was again reminded this was no ordinary mortal but the God of War.

I balked in fear, then bristled. I was reminded of a playground bully when I looked at him. And my resolve to not let him boss me around became clad in iron. I looked at him and said the words clearly, "Shut up!"

As I muttered these words his gaze on me strengthened. He did not say anything but raised his hand. I squeaked, sure that he would not hit me. He wouldn't hit me right?

As I closed my eyes and waited for the blow that would surely be excruciatingly painful, I instead felt a deceptively soft finger trailing my collar bone. I opened my eyes and found the space between us had gotten even smaller than what it was. Our gazes interlocked and everything faded away, except his gaze and the feelings his devious finger provoked in my body.

My body sighed in appreciation, it was a bloody traitor, and I felt the finger trail lower to my breasts. He then gripped onto my legs and slammed me against the wall. Automatically, my legs clamped around his and my mouth opened invitingly for him. He accepted the invitation with force and soon his tongue was in my mouth stroking itself erotically with my own. My arms went around his neck and I tugged at the incredibly soft hair that felt like silk in my hands. He growled in response and nipped at my lip.

At the same time, I felt his lower part harden against my body and thankfully, my towel had not slipped, although it had ridden up to my stomach. My clit was spread and it was a staggering feeling. I moaned into his mouth, my body unconsciously grinding itself against him and I felt heat spreading everywhere. He continued to plunder my mouth and only gave me time to breath when I was begging for air. I needed something from him and only he could give it but he then stopped kissing me and let me down. We stared at each other wordless, although I felt I looked a bit more unsettled then him.

After that, he looked at me with a cocky but handsome smirk and said, "Virgo will deliver your jeans to your room shortly. You were going to have to wear jeans today anyway, as we are going hunting and you need to ride your own horse. I'll see you in a while in the entrance hall." He then turned around as if he had not wreaked devastation on my body and walked out of the room.

My body craved his touch that would send me into oblivion but my mind fought with it, saying that was not the right man to crave. He was dangerous and I had a weapon that I took with the purpose of hurting him. I walked back shaking to the room and cleaned myself up. I guess Virgo had been there already, as there was a pair of jeans with a gorgeous blue and white tank top and black riding boots.

I got dressed and walked to the entrance room while looking for Virgo to thank her for the clothes. She had amazing taste and knew exactly what my modern day style was. I walked into the room to find Gajeel in blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black t-shit that fit him incredibly snugly. I gulped, the t-shirt did not leave much to imagination. His hair was tied up into a ponytail and on him it did not look girlish but incredibly tough.

He looked at me and smirked, "About time Hellcat." And then walked out of the room clearly indicating I should follow.

We walked into the gardens for a while until we reached the stables. I took note of this location as it would make good knowledge to run away. It was an immediate ticket out. He walked up to a black mare and got onto it. He then looked at me and I realized that the brown horse next to his was meant to be mine.

I had done horseback riding before but I was no professional. And I clearly could not expect any help from Gajeel's side. Let it not be said that the God of War was secretly a gentleman in disguise. Not that I wanted his help, I could do it myself.

After a few tries, I eventually got it right although I secretly felt he enjoyed watching me struggle. As if it was payback for this morning as well. We began to ride out and I followed him. I then noticed strapped to his saddle bag was a gun.

He saw me looking at it and said, "Yeah hellcat. I would not go for this if I were you. It is a Shilen DGV. Your top human hunters use it. It's accuracy is unparalleled. A shot from this baby can bring down a lion."

I rolled my eyes when I heard this. He sounded exactly like the guys at my school when they had bought a new car and wanted to brag about it. I didn't share this thought with him though. My body had taken enough excitement for the day.

After thinking this through some more, I changed my mind, and decided I could tease him for a small time for smirking at me and at my attempts to get on the horse. So I said, "Oh that's new. I thought because you are this ancient War God, that you would be using a bow and arrow. You know, I thought old people didn't like to change their preferences. I heard that they are very moody about that."

He growled at me with that remark and speeded up. I had struggled to keep up with him before and he probably speeded up just to spite me, but it was worth it. I didn't know what exactly what we were hunting so when I inquired about this, he replied deer.

Soon we found the trail of a deer and were following it. My headache from before came back with a vengeance and soon I grew irritated. I clearly didn't have the patience for hunting but I kept my mouth shut just thinking dark thoughts. Eventually my patience paid off and we came to clearing where a beautiful doe drank from a stream. It was innocence personified.

Gajeel raised the gun and I quickly decided I did not want the doe to get shot. Gajeel quietly operated the gun and was about to pull the trigger when an enormous noise was heard from the side of the meadow. The doe took fright to this and bolted.

Gajeel fired the bullet but it missed because of the doe moving. I silently breathed a sigh of relief for the doe and was grateful it was not shot. Gajeel on the other hand look extremely irritated and I made sure to edge my horse out of his line of vision so I was not in the firing line. He was looking towards where the noise was heard with puzzlement and then recognition and finally irritation when an incredibly handsome man came into our sight.

He growled out the words, "What are you doing here, Apollo?"

**A/N: Well there you go guys. Do read and Review. I loved all your reviews from last week and that's why this week's chapter is especially long. Constructive criticisms are welcomed.**

**Eiko **


End file.
